


All Mad Here

by Anonymous



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Pure Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Twisted fucked up dynamics, You don't have to tell me how fucked up this is, blowjob, utterly filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "It's her I want to share with you," said Alice to Mouse.
Relationships: Beth Kane/Kate Kane, Beth Kane/Kate Kane/Mouse, Beth Kane/Mouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is filth. You can call me a terrible person for writing this and I will fully understand, I get it, but Alice saying she wants to share Kate Did Things to me. Twisted, fucked up, and I hate how hot I found the idea, I really, really do.

“Here you go, dear sister,” Alice whispered.

Kate felt the ground against her knees, felt her sister’s breasts against her back, wondering how she’d let things get this far. She still wasn’t moving.

She could _hear_ Alice’s smirk, as a hand slipped down over Kate’s ass, parting her cheeks. A solid, jet-black, smooth toy slid forwards, finding its way to Kate’s core.

It slid inside, inch by inch. Kate couldn’t help but arch up into her.

“She generally gave herself very good advice, though she very seldom followed it,” Alice said. “And she wanted this so very much, didn’t she?”

Kate’s eyes fluttered shut, and she pushed back, hearing Alice grunt as she pushed forward again. It filled her, making her ache.

A moan passed through Kate’s teeth. There was nothing in the world but the heat of her sister’s skin against her back, the sensation of the toy stretching and overwhelming her, and that voice in her mind that screamed how wrong this was that seemed to only add to the experience. Nothing else in the world.

Well, almost nothing. A floorboard squeaked.

“Come on over Mouse,” Alice said.

Kate’s eyes widened as the other most important person in Alice’s life came closer. She’d been trying to forget he was there.

Giving herself over to Alice had felt so… natural, so easy. She wasn’t so comfortable with him, for so many reasons. But it was Alice’s hand that so gently stroked her hair, it was Alice’s hand that moved to gently stroke her cheek, coaxing her mouth open. It was Alice that wanted this. 

It was Alice she thought of as the cock slid past her lips. She didn’t look up, listened to Alice’s breathing, not Mouse’s groan.

“We wanted to share you,” Alice said. “It’s okay if you’re not use to it. We can practise later.”

Kate closed her eyes and tried not to think about that, as Alice’s hand still stroked her hair, still pushed her up and down, up and down.

The part of her mind that screamed its wrongness grew louder, and she felt it build inside her. She could say _Beth_ now, say what she wanted to say, and it just came out muffled.

Something sticky, warmy and salty hit the back of her throat, and as Mouse moved away, Alice tilted Kate’s chin up, giving her no option but to swallow.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Kate said, breathless, as soon as she could.

Alice gave a delighted giggle, moving at the same pace as before, even if it somehow suddenly felt so much more intense.

“Oh Kate,” Alice said. “Why are you _letting_ me?”

Kate closed her eyes and let the storm consume her, Alice’s laughter ringing in her ears. Not her wants, not her desires, just Alice, just Beth, again. It coursed like electricity through her body, her very soul, until she screamed and gasped and slumped to the floor with no other thought in her mind but _Beth_. 


End file.
